Your opponent is me! The sequel
by GwenuitHolland
Summary: The event in fairy tail goes on! Main characters are Luci and Natsu this time, but I put others in it too. Please review!
1. Chapter 1

Your opponent is me! The sequel.

this story is written for the Fairy Tail fanfiction contest, held by Rainbowcastle

Chapter 1: upcoming battle

Gray watched the other matches. The event would last for a couple of days because of the large number of Fairy Tail members. A few battles had passed, but Gray noticed it hardly. His eyes turned too many times to Juvia, who sat next to him. Still overthrown by his late discovery about himself, he watched how she cheered for Gajeel, who was now battling Levi. Gajeel could certainly use it because Levi was way too quick for him. Because of her small appearance, she could avoid his attacks easily and had enough time left to throw every spell she knew at him.

"Levi-san is really doing her best, don't you agree, Gray-sama? Gray startled and even felt his face warming up a bit. He hadn't been watching at all! He nodded a bit awkwardly. I wonder if she wants to prove anything to him. Juvia went on. I mean, everyone knows she has a crush on Gajeel-kun."

"What did you say?" Asked Gray surprised, he never heard of that!

"Oh, you didn't know? Juvia found out herself, it is pretty obvious." Gray made a weird face. He could not imagine Gajeel being nice to a girl, let alone dating one. What did you think about our match, Gray-sama? Asked Juvia and she became shy. Was Juvia good enough?"

"O-of course, you were!. You were amazing!. Blurred Gray out enthusiastic, which was really unlike him and Juvia backed away a bit with a head like a lobster.

"Really? Juvia is very happy that you think so." She replied.

"Ah yeah. Gray's sweat dropped at his own reaction. He sounded like that fire head! An awkward silence fell and they turned their eyes back to the battle. A few minutes after that the battle ended. To everyone's astonishment, Levi had won. She had spent a lot of time plotting tactics and they paid off. Gray heard Luci and Natsu cheer.

"Well done, Levi-chan!" Yelled Luci while she waved at her friend. Levi smiled and waved back.

"Ha, take that screw head! Laughed Natsu. You got beaten by a girl!"

"Shut up! Yelled Gajeel back, while Levi came across and offered him a hand to help him get onto his feet again. He accepted, but was with all his attention with screaming at Natsu. You will get beaten by a bunny, if you don't watch it!" Gajeel still called Lucy a bunny from that one time she wore a bunny suit.

"Gajeel." Said Levi threatening through her teeth, but she got ignored.

"Don't call me a bunny!" Protested Lucy angrily, but she got cut off by Natsu.

"Just watch, I will win!" He grinned.

"Wait Natsu, don't go answering him normally after he calls me a bunny!" Luci retorted.

Gray laughed at Natsu's Stupidity. He also wanted him to get defeated, but it didn't matter to him by whom.

On the evening after the first day, Luci spent her entire time planning for her battle with Natsu. While she did, she cursed hard at her luck. Why does Natsu want to fight me? I'm not strong at all, he will be done with me in a blink of an eye. Luci shivered. Why did he have fire magic of all things? How can I fight against fire? Natsu wouldn't really burn me, would he? She asked herself terrified and sighed annoyed. Gray and Juvia didn't go easy on each other and they do have some sort of bond. Juvia wouldn't want to harm Gray, but still she shot boiling geysers at him. I'm going to die! Cried Luci complete forlorn.

"Right. Luci stood up from her bed. Be strong Luci! She told herself. You won't burn like a witch, Natsu wouldn't do that to you. Don't be such a scared rabbit. I will show him!" Let's see which sprits would be useful against fire? I guess Aquarius and Scorpio would be very good against fire, but then again Luci didn't dare to summon them. Aquarius would kill her if they happened to be on a date. Loki would be better, as was Taurus, Followed by Virgo. But I don't want Natsu to get hit with an axe. Thought Luci suddenly. What if he loses a limb? But I can't summon Cancer or Sagittarius, they really can't do much against fire and I don't want Cancer to cut Natsu either, not even his hair. WHAAAAAAAA! What am I doing? I can't be bothered about hurting him, I won't be able to give him a match he deserves this way. Luci messed up her hair in annoyance. Suddenly she got an idea that brought a cunning smile upon her face. I use Gemini to copy Natsu himself, that way he can't get through me. And if Gemini can't copy him for some reason, I let them copy Happy instead. He can blow the fire away with his wings or even take Natsu for a flight and then he will be completely distracted. She sat down on her chair at her writing desk and wrote down her strategy.

First spirit: Loki – one on one battle

Second spirit: Taurus – uses axe and strength in combat

Third spirit: Virgo – uses also strength and her digging skills to dodge his attacks, would be able to last for a long time.

Fourth spirit: Gemini – transforms into Natsu and uses his own fire against him, should be able to exhaust him.

Fifth Spirit: Aquarius – he would be weakened by then, uses water for final blow.

That should do it. Luci thought. She then took one of her keys and summoned Gemini.

"Peery, Peery!"Called the two little blue spirits cheerfully when they appeared into her room.

"Please, go to Natsu and copy him and his knowledge. Make sure he doesn't see you." She requested.

"Peery, Peery." Called they again and nodded. They vanished. It took them some time to return, but when they did they were happy to let Luci know that they had successfully copied Natsu, along with his knowledge.

"How Natsu sees Luci.-"They suddenly sang together and Luci felt herself becoming very nervous.

"No, you don't have to tell me that." She said while blushing and she tried to close their door quickly, but she was too late.

"Natsu likes to be with Luci and wants to do things for her. Luci lowered the hand in which she held the key. She looked away, but kept listening. Gemini continued. He will always try to protect her. Peery-peery." With that they returned to the spirit world. Luci was left alone in her room. Her legs began to tremble and she collapsed upon her bed, shedding big tears. That was the most beautiful thing she ever heard and she knew Gemini could not be wrong about it. She didn't even know how to describe how she was feeling. She was extremely happy to know that her companion cared so much about her, but at the same time she felt terrible for fearing his flames before. I have mistrusted him in the cruelest way. She thought. Luci sat up straight and calmed herself. I have to do my best tomorrow, for Natsu!

Natsu was training hard, he ran often around the town to keep up his energy with Happy as his companion.

"Natsu, just be careful with Luci, ok?"Said Happy worried.

"What are you talking about? Of course I will."Replied Natsu while running.

"It's getting dark, Natsu. Let's go back and eat something." Natsu halted abrupt and Happy flew straight ahead before he flew back to his friend.

"You're right. Grinned Natsu. Are you hungry?"

"Aye sir!"

Not much later they were at their home eating dinner. Natsu had been very quiet and looked a bit depressed. "I know I'm not fighting Erza. He said finally softly. I won't harm Luci."

"Natsu." Happy looked sad, he knew what his partner feared.

"I should have challenged someone else, I know that. Went Natsu on. I will control my fire, but at the same time fight to win. A huge grin appeared upon his face. Otherwise it wouldn't be a fair practice!"

Even though Natsu had said that, the next day he still wasn't sure. He started the day with a ran again, but this time without Happy who wanted to spend some time with Sharle and Lily. Natsu tried to use the exercise as a meditation to concentrate on his ability and to control it. He had to! That night before, Natsu had a nightmare in which he had burned Luci and was kneeling down. With trembling hands he picked up her weak body and held her close while he cried for her. He didn't tell Happy about it, it was too painful. Just when he started to feel lonely and cold, he ran into Lisanna. She passed by a few feet ahead of him and she waved at him. He gave her his characteristic grin in return and halted just in front of her.

"Yo, Lisanna, how's it going?"

Lisanna smiled. "Couldn't be better. Today is my battle with Elfman-nichan."

"Oh right, you have a battle too. Reacted Natsu excited. Do you think you can win?"

Lisanna gave him a confident smile. "Of course. We have been doing some practice battles and I won 2 out of 3 of them!"

"That's awesome! You don't need much luck then."

"Well I will not go that far, but will you cheer for me?"

"Of course, you can count on me."

"Good, than I will cheer you on too. She smiled, but then added in a serious manner: But make sure you don't break Luci's heart."

"Don't worry, I will protect Luci, no matter what. Smiled Natsu. Well I have to finish my training. See ya!"

Lisanna watched Natsu ran off. Most likely he hadn't understood what she meant. Lisanna knew she spent too long on Edolas. She lost her feelings for Natsu and he had lost his for her. Lisanna thought it a shame but it couldn't be helped. Even in Edolas, she had seen the bond between Edolas Luci and Edolas Natsu. It was simply meant to be.

But Natsu did know what she meant, at least for the most part. He would never hurt Luci or make her sad or even hate him. She was more than family to him, he knew that for certain and he would not lose someone close to him ever again. Not like the time when he lost Igneel or when he lost Lisanna for a long time. Luci was important to him. "I won't burn her. Or I will burn myself." He said to himself.

"What are you saving, flame-brain?" Asked a voice behind him. In annoyance Natsu turned around.

"Gray, I don't have time for you and… Juvia?" Natsu stood there and gaped stupidly at the two before him. This was a scene he didn't expect.

"Drop the stupid face, idiot. Said Gray irritated. Juvia and I just had a conversation when we heard you mumble to yourself. Natsu's gape now turned into a hard laugh. Gray and Juvia? Having a conversation? Natsu couldn't help but laugh. Gray was annoyed, but knew better than to argue with Natsu. Instead he sighed. Anyway, we wanted to wish you good luck with your fight with Luci. Don't try to burn her alright?" Natsu bowed his head.

"Gray-sama, Juvia thinks that Natsu-san has already worried himself about that." Said Juvia in a low voice. Gray looked close at Natsu, then his facing became teasingly.

"Oh? He said and Natsu looked up again, a bit confused. Do you llllllllllike her? Gray asked grinning.

"Aaaargh, don't imitate Happy like that! Natsu jumped towards Gray to punch him, but Gray waved it away with his hand.

"Don't worry, it was just a joke. See ye at the arena. Natsu let Gray walk away. Alright, here I go. He thought.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: A bad strart

That afternoon, everyone from Fairy Tail began to enter the arena. At the main tribune were master Markarov, Erza and Mirajane seated.

"Today Natsu will fight." Said Erza to Mirajane. "I hope he will show us some new techniques he can use later on." Erza looked very excited. Even more excited than she had been before Gray's match. She, as also a member of Gray and Natsu's team, cared a lot about the possibility for them to improve their magical skills. Mirajane smiled.

"I agree, but First will Lisanna and Elfman fight. I wonder who will win today." Erza nodded. They watched more members gather in and take their seats. Suddenly Erza stood up. "What are you going to do? The match is about to start." Remarked Mirajane surprised.

"I need to do something first, you can fill me in later about what I missed." Erza said and she began to climb down the small stone stairs towards the exit.

Gray happened to be one of the few who were still standing outside the arena. He gazed a bit vaguely into the distance with his hands in his pockets. He was wondering what his friends would do when they finally did battle.

"Gray-sama, let's go to the match." Said Juvia next to him and she hooked her arm in his. She smiled at him lively. "Come on, it will be fun." Gray didn't know what to say at first, it felt like a hot wave came over him so that he couldn't speak or breath. At last he got the feeling in his limbs back and stepped back. Still with his arm locked with Juvia's.

"Don't do that so suddenly." He blurred out. "You can go without me."

"But Juvia thinks you will need this. You are worried about your friends, aren't you?" Juvia looked him hard into his eyes. Gray swallowed. It seemed Juvia knew everything. She certainly wasn't just following him without thinking, what he most of the time had thought.

"You are very friendly to each other lately." Remarked Erza suddenly from behind.

"Erza." Gray turned around and was glad to have an excuse to change the subject. "Weren't you already with master and Mirajane?"

"I was, but I need to speak with Luci, have you guys seen her?"

"No, I suppose she will be here soon." Replied Gray thoughtfully. At that moment Wendy walked to them with the three Exeeds by her side.

"Are you looking for Luci-san?" Wendy asked. "I just saw her, she said she would be here very soon to cheer for Lisanna."

"Good, thank you Wendy." Smiled Erza. "But I will look for her anyway. I need to speak with her in private."

"Well Gray-sama, should we go then?" Asked Juvia him sweetly and took Gray's hand. He blushed and pulled himself free.

"I can walk by myself!" He cried out.

"You lllllllllllike her." Giggled Happy suddenly above Gray's head. But Gray let him soon regret his action. Annoyed he grabbed the flying cat by his tail, gripped him in a bear hug and started to give him a knuckle sandwich. But very soon Happy freed himself and flew off as fast as he could. Gray wasted no time and sprinted after him.

"Happy! Come here you!" He shouted.

"WHAAA! Natsu save meeeeeeeee!" They heard Happy cry out before they disappeared from view.

"Wait, Gray-sama." Cried Juvia after them, but Erza gave her a mysterious smile.

"Don't worry about it, Juvia." She said, then she set off herself to talk to Luci.

"Well, we are going to watch the next battle, are you coming Juvia?" Asked Wendy friendly. Juvia took one more look into the direction Gray had gone to, but then nodded and followed Wendy into the arena.

Erza didn't have to look far. She met Luci on her way to her home. "Luci." She called while she walked to her. Luci halted and waited for Erza to catch up before she said anything.

"Erza, I thought you were already at the arena." She said surprised.

"Yes, I was but I need to speak to you for a moment."

"OK." Luci looked curious.

"How are you feeling, Luci?" Asked Erza really friendly.

"Well to be honest, a bit scared." Luci replied.

Erza nodded. "I see. Natsu would never harm you. You do understand that, Right?"

"Yes, I thought of that many times." Said Luci who felt really relieved to be able to talk to Erza about it. "But still I don't want to fight him." She went on. "It just doesn't feel right."

"Just look at Gray and Juvia." Said Erza. "Juvia didn't want to fight Gray either, but still she did and if you ask me, she did gain something from it. Your spirits are strong, but they can't fatally wound Natsu, he is too strong or that, don't worry. On the other hand, because it is a friendly match, he will fight fair and won't attack you directly."

Luci nodded with a smile. "Thanks Erza, that's what I needed to hear. I'll go to Lisanna's match now and support her, after that I will give Natsu my best shot." Together they walked to the arena. The battle had already began and they could hear the roar from Elfman's beast soul take over and cheering from the crowd from quite a distance. When Luci and Erza entered the arena, the first thing they saw was a huge purple bunny holding off a green giant. It was amazing how much power Lisanna possessed to be able to transform into something so big. Luci walked quickly to the rows with seats, so that she wouldn't miss much more of the match. Erza was already climbing the stone stairs to her own seat. Eager Luci looked down every row to see if there was a seat still free. With joy she saw Levi wave at her, she had saved her a seat.

"Thanks a lot, Levi-chan." Luci said in a low voice when she sat down.

"No problem. Look, you are not the only one who makes a late entrance." Levi pointed to the row below them. Gray just made his way through. He had Happy tightly under his arm and he looked very irritated.

"Gray, what happened?"Asked Luci, who looked at the beaten up Happy.

Gray sighed. "Don't ask." He said and sat down next to Juvia, who also looked quite puzzled at Happy's state. Luci gave up and smiled at her friend. Levi smiled back and lifted her shoulders at the matter.

The match was quite interesting. Lisanna could transform quickly into different things and had her speed as a great advantage, while Elfman used his strength and big body to stand his ground. He had reduced his take over magic by only transforming his arms to save his energy. Lisanna did that too by staying longer in one form and keeping them as small as possible. It also meant that she no longer could change into a flying form and Elfman was really glad he had beaten that possibility from her. Now he seemed to be in the advantage. Lisanna was slowing down and he caught her more than once.

"Come on Lisanna, You can do it!" Luci's heart skipped a beat when she heard Natsu's voice. She looked around. Finally she found her dear friend. He was standing behind the last row of seats. His eyes were filled with excitement and a big smile coloured his face.

"What's wrong Lu-chan?" Smiled Levi teasingly when she saw the look on her friend's face. "Have you grown deeper feelings for Natsu?"

"Huh?" Luci looked quickly back at her friend. "O-of course not." She murmured embarrassed and she stared at her feet.

Levi laughed. "It's ok, you can fight the man you love. Just look below."Gray and Juvia were watching the match, but when Luci watched closely, she saw that Juvia leaned with her shoulder against him and Gray didn't seemed to mind it. He didn't look indifferently away to avoid strange thoughts from others, like he used to do. Luci grinned, she didn't know Gray had it in him. "Really sweet, aren't they?" Giggled Levi.

"Don't say that too loud, otherwise you will end up like Happy." Smirked Luci.

"Oh that's what happened." Smiled Levi amused.

Not much later the match between Elfman and Lisanna ended. Elfman had won eventually. It seemed he had learned from his defeats and had used that against his sister. Luci took many large breaths to calm herself. Now it was her turn. Remember your strategy and everything will be fine. She told herself. Levi was much help, she knew exactly what to say to make Luci feel better. Luci only hoped she wouldn't bring up her tease from before. It made her feel uncomfortable and she very much liked to be able to look Natsu in the eye when she battled him. At last it was time for Luci and Natsu to enter the battle ground.

Luci saw her friend a few feet away from her at the other end of the arena. He looked pretty serious and eager to strike. He was all fired up! Luci grimaced. Ok, here I go. She thought. For the first time in her live she wasn't happy to see that fire in Natsu's eyes. It pissed her off actually, but that was fine. She could use that in her fighting.

"Begin."She heard master Markarov say in an echoing voice. Luci lifted one of her keys.

"Open, Gate of the lion. Leo!" Loki appeared and braced himself.

"Hey Loki, sorry dude, but I have to beat you."Yelled Natsu and from his hands he made a big fire that he throw in Loki's direction. Loki blocked it by using a magical barrier and sped towards his opponent.

"Too slow."He said and he attacked Natsu from behind. "Ring magic!" It was a perfect hit and Natsu gasped for air. Of course that wasn't enough to keep him down. Natsu stood up again and roared a fire hurricane straight at Loki. He dodged, but Natsu attacked again and again. Finally he got his opponent.

"Loki!" Cried Luci as she saw him slowly lose power and become transparent.

"I'm Sorry Luci." Loki said. "I don't have that much power at the moment."

"Have you been staying in the human world again? Why? " Luci asked irritated. Why did she have such difficult spirits?

"I just wanted to see you more." Loki gave her a wink before he fully disappeared. Oh good grief. Luci thought and pulled out her next spirit. With a loud mooh, Taurus appeared.

"I will defend you, Luci."He declared in his cow-like manner.

"Yes, I believe you, now go." Replied Luci hasty, she saw Natsu already approach with his flaming hands. Taurus blocked the fire attacks with his axe and stroke a few blows. Natsu avoided the attacks, but also used Taurus's axe by gripping it and so swinging him to the ground. Luci could feel her energy becoming lower. How could Natsu do all that. that's what it must mean to be a Dragon Slayer. But. Luci thought optimistic. If Levi can do it, then so can I. Taurus stroke again, but Natsu was too quick and he punched him right in the face. That was it for him. He too became quickly after that transparent and faded away. I will show him! Luci gripped her third key.

"Virgo!"

"Princess, I will do my best." Said the maid with a straight face. She immediately sped up to Natsu and Kicked him hard in the face. Then she disappeared in the ground. Just as Natsu came to his feet, she appeared again and jumped high into a sky. Like a meteor she made her attack, which missed Natsu just by an inch.

"What the hell?" Cried Natsu, completely confused by the sudden attacks. But Luci saw her change, she could still win!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Fire!

The battle between Natsu and Luci headed completely in Luci's favor. Virgo's ability to hide in the ground and to pop up wherever she liked made it impossible for Natsu to attack nor defend against the maid. Then it became even worse for him when Virgo jumped up as a thin girl and landed as a huge ogre woman on top of him. Natsu was completely flattened and gasped for air. Virgo picked him up like a thin piece of paper. She lifted him high above her head and began to spin him really fast. As soon as Natsu regained his consciousness, he became very sick. His face like he wanted to hurl. With a loud roar Virgo dashed him to the ground and he hit it hard with a big cloud of dust.

"Stop it Virgo!" Cried Luci shocked. We don't want to kill him!"

"Yes princess, my apologies." Virgo boomed with her low ogre voice. She picked Natsu back up and looked at him.

"D-don't worry Luci". Panted Natsu weakly and Luci felt very relieved, just to hear him talk. "T-that was a good one." Natsu gave her a weak grin.

"Can we continue now?" Asked Virgo, her ogre form made her brain go slower. Luci looked at Natsu and he looked back at her with full sprit in his eyes again.

"Yes!"Smiled Luci cheerfully.

Levi was watching Luci's battle very closely when she heard a voice on her right. "How's it going with our flame brain and the bunny?"

"Gajeel!" Gasped Levi surprised and she blushed when he sat down next to her. "It's going well for Luci, she really is doing her best." She said. Gajeel watched how Natsu took cover for another hit from Virgo and a amused grin appeared on his face.

"Ha, some Dragon Slayer!" He laughed.

"At first Natsu had the upper hand in the match." Levi pointed out. "But Luci has found a perfect strategy."

"Ha?" Gajeel turned his head and looked at her really closely. This made Levi blush heavily.

"W-what?" She asked.

"Whose side are you on?" He asked. "Of course you want your friend to win, so don't go giving Natsu credit like that."

"A-are you for Luci then?" Asked Levi with a small laugh. "Just because Natsu fights?"

"No, I'm not that easy, I just want to see Natsu get beaten."

Levi's sweat dropped and she laughed. "Isn't that the same?" She then looked back at the match. Natsu had changed his tactics. He stayed where he was and let Virgo come to him. He got lucky, Virgo appeared right under him and he raise up on top of her shoulders.

"Now I got you!" He smirked and he jumped off her shoulders. "ROAR OF THE FIRE DRAGON!" A sea of flames came as a spiral around her. When the fire faded, Virgo had no longer her big form and she lay on her back on the ground.

"I am sorry princess, you can punish me now." She said in her normal soft voice.

Luci shook her head, still a bit in shock. "No need for that, thank you Virgo." She said. The maid smiled and faded away.

Right. Luci thought. Natsu can't keep this up forever, his strength must be failing him by now. Time for my best card! "Gemini! " With a loud poof, Gemini appeared in the form of Natsu.

"Waoooh, I can fight myself!" Cried Natsu excited.

"Gemini, attack!" Commanded Luci.

"Ok." Smirked the Gemini Natsu and sprinted towards the original. His fist landed hard against Natsu's elbow, which he had used to block it. Natsu responded with a kick against Gemini's jaw. Most likely they both knew that their fires won't work, so they used their physical strength. It went on that way for several minutes until Gemini finally used his fire. Of course, Natsu absorbed it and fired it back. Gemini dodged it, maybe he didn't dare to eat it since it wasn't natural to him. He attacked again with his fist. He got Natsu in the face, but Natsu crawled back up and roared his fire. This time Gemini ate it. It gave him more strength and he jumped over Natsu's head to attack him from behind. Natsu could just duck in time and ran away. Gemini followed him and launched a fire spiral at him. When Natsu ate it and fired it back again, it was much bigger and stronger and caught Gemini right in his chest. He fell to his knees, but he was not defeated yet. He backed away Quickly to catch his breath. Gemini took on the defends and let Natsu come to him. He dodged a few of Natsu's blows and kept on moving. At some point Gemini had to attack and he did. He stored all his strength in a Fire dragon roar. It was a good hit and it surrounded Natsu completely, but to Luci's dismay he ate it all up. He took a deep breath and fired it all and more back at Gemini. Gemini took the blow badly and faded away immediately.

Luci's eyes widened. She saw the fire closing in on her. A gasp came from everyone in the arena, some screamed.

"Lu-chan, watch out!" Screamed Levi, but Luci had nowhere to go. She closed her eyes and protected her face while she felt the warmth of the fire closing in on her.

"LUCIIIIII!" She heard someone calling her name and then a warm body enclosing her to protect her from the flames. With a blast the fire hit Natsu's back and died out.

"Natsu?" Luci asked hardly in a whisper, while Natsu put his hand on her head so she could rest against his shoulder.

"I am so sorry Luci. I couldn't control it." He said and Luci felt his whole body shaking. He then made them both sit on the ground. There they sat quietly.

"Natsu?" Began Luci again when she had found her voice back. "I'm happy you're here." Tears came down over her cheeks and landed on Natsu's collarbone. She moved closer and rested her face so close to his neck that she could kiss him. Well, why didn't she? The possibility suddenly came clear in her head. Actually, she wanted nothing else but to kiss him for saving her. She let go off him and they came to their feet again.

"You're ok, Luci?" Natsu asked her softly. He looked very guilty .

"I'm fine now Natsu. Thanks to you." Luci answered and looked away with a blush on her face. She had to do it now, she had to kiss him, or else there wouldn't be another chance. "Natsu can you come closer for a bit?" She asked him. Natsu didn't understand why, but he nodded and came as close to her as he could. Luci putted both her hands on his shoulders and went to stand on her toes. Then she moved forward and kissed him on his lips. Natsu backed away a bit by surprise, but then wrapped his arms around her and kissed her back.

All at once the other members from Fairy Tail began to shout and cheer.

"What the hell?" Reacted Gajeel utterly surprised.

"Gray-sama, do you want Juvia to kiss you too?" Asked Juvia, who sat a few seats away from Levi and Gajeel.

"No way, why do you say that!" Replied Gray surprised and embarrassed at the same time.

"Well Juvia and Gray-sama also battled each other." Said Juvia happily. This made Levi become deeply red.

"Nah, we don't need to do that, ha Levi?" Said Gajeel who also heard Juvia's statement.

"Right." Said Levi, but in her head she cried with disappointment. Even at the main seats, the judges couldn't help themselves but to smirk at the event. Mirajane looked with beaming eyes at Luci and Natsu, who had finally let go of each other and now were standing awkwardly in front of one another.

"Something is definitely going on here." Remarked Markarov with a broad grin.

"I agree. Said Erza, also grinning. There's love on the battlefield."

Luci stood there, in the middle of a arena full with screaming people. She wondered how long she had to stand there. Meanwhile her heart almost jumped out of her chest. She had kissed Natsu! Her best friend, her teammate! She couldn't believe it.

"Hey Luci let's do that again!" Said Natsu suddenly with his usual broad grin.

"Huh?" Luci blushed even more and looked at him confused. Of course he meant the battle. She said almost immediately to herself. How stupid.

"Well eh, you know." Said Natsu, he looked away and went with a goofy smile on his face with his hand through his hair.

So he meant the KISS? Luci thought unbelievable.

At last Markarov broke the awkward situation by announcing Natsu as the winner. Everybody left the arena. This had been the last battle for today. It was late in the afternoon and everyone went to eat something. Of course, suddenly every guy in Fairy Tail wanted to use dinner as a opportunity to question a certain pink haired Dragon Slayer. In the end did Natsu and Happy ended up with Gajeel, Gray, Elfman and Macao. In a way, it made perfectly sense, they all had thought recently with a girl as their opponent. All of them, except Macao, of course.

"So, Natsu, let's hear it." Began Macao grinning.

"Ha? About what?" Asked Natsu, who was busy eating.

"You got kissed, dude. What else?" Reacted Gajeel, he could not believe Natsu's stupidity.

"Oh that." Natsu smiled, but said nothing more. Elfman understood that.

"A real man doesn't talk about that." He said.

"You can talk." Said Macao, you won at least. He looked meaningful at Gajeel.

"She is smart ok!" Protested Gajeel. "You can't beat smart people. Hey Gray!" He suddenly yelled at the ice mage to change the subject. "What have you done with Juvia, weren't you together this whole time?"

Gray leaned with his elbow on the table. "Lisanna and Cana dragged her off, saying she needed some girl time."

"Oh, someone sounds not happy." Said Natsu, glad that he could tease Gray about something.

"Do you miss your stalker, Gray?" Laughed Macao.

"Shut up, just leave me, will ya?" Reacted Gray annoyed. This was the perfect opportunity for Happy to say something, but he just didn't dare to open his mouth.

Macao, Gajeel and Elfman sighed, they just couldn't get the fire mage or the ice mage to talk. Guys just don't talk about their feelings. So the others didn't know it, but both Gray and Natsu couldn't wait to see two certain girls again.

After the event, everything went back to normal. The original teams went back together and everyone was busy taking on jobs again. Although, in Natsu's team, something had changed. Erza always had jobs on her own, so that was nothing new. But Gray teamed up with Juvia more often, so the original trio Luci, Natsu and Happy stayed behind.

Luci hadn't said much to Natsu since their battle, she was too shy to do that. It was Natsu in the end, who broke the ice.

"Luci!" He called when he ran up to her. "Let's go on a job together, it will be enough for you to pay your rent."

Luci looked into his beaming eyes. She wanted nothing more than to be with him and it was obvious he wanted the same. It was so obvious what she had to do to make her wish come true.

"Of course!" She jumped up from her seat and putted her arm on his shoulder for a change. "But we go on foot, so you won't get sick." She at him with a broad smile.

"That's a great idea!" Replied Natsu and he put his arm around her waist. This was how it should be. Every small change at the time until they both were ready.


End file.
